


Услышать, как растет трава

by tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодой маг получает в наследство оборотня и вынужден провести ритуал, который свяжет их как раба и хозяина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Услышать, как растет трава

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205258936.htm)  
>  С любовью и благодарностью посвящаю этот текст моему соавтору JuliaJulia

Как известно, родственников не выбирают. Более того, некоторые из них радуют нас один-единственный раз в жизни — когда покидают этот мир, оставляя после себя наследство.

Своего троюродного дядюшку Стайлз увидел на похоронах первый раз в жизни — и, по всей вероятности, последний, поскольку в роду огненных магов предпочитали преданию тела земле погребальный костер, а пара горстей нужных трав и солей гарантировали, что назойливый призрак бывшего хозяина не станет докучать наследникам.

Дядюшка при жизни не был хорош собой, а смерть и вовсе не приукрасила его сухое изможденное лицо с заострившимися чертами, на котором навсегда застыла гримаса недовольства окружающим миром.

Руки, сложенные на груди в традиционном погребальном жесте, не придавали его облику ни грамма предписанного покинувшему этот мир магу смирения и покоя. Судя по тому, что ближайшим наследником оказался его троюродный племянник по женской линии, старик не любил людей, и они отвечали ему взаимностью.

Взгляд Стайлза то и дело возвращался к правой руке дядюшки — точнее, к побелевшему от времени полукруглому шраму, почти незаметному на блеклой и сухой старческой руке. Эта отметина напоминала ему о том, почему пришлось с такой поспешностью пуститься в путь.

Наследство как таковое было хорошей новостью — скудных средств Стайлза едва хватало, чтобы дотянуть до конца обучения. Кроме приличной суммы денег, к нему отходил слегка обветшалый, но еще вполне крепкий каменный дом, который по документам носил гордое название замка, с мебелью и штатом домашних слуг, а также несколько верховых лошадей, свора охотничьих собак и оборотень-вервольф.

То, что беспутный дядюшка обзавелся оборотнем, Стайлза не удивило. Как и вся материнская родня, он принадлежал к старинному роду стихийных магов Огня, мужчины которого по давней традиции вступали в браки с соседним кланом, магами Воды. Так соблюдалось равновесие стихий — как известно, огонь и вода друг другу противоположны, и, сочетаясь в одном адепте, стабилизируют магию, хоть это и требует сильной воли и немалого труда. Сила Воздуха тоже давалась клановым магам, хоть и не без усилий. Воздушные маги поддерживали мирные отношения с огненными и пусть с неохотой, но делились секретами — как известно, покуда воздух питает огонь, а огонь покоряется воздуху, это выгодно обоим. А огненный вихрь — немаловажный аргумент в спорах с теми, кто решает посягнуть на земли и имущество клана.

Тяжелее всего магам каждой из трех стихий приходилось с магией Земли, издревле не доверяющей Огню, легко подчиняющей себе Воду и питающей Воздух. Овладеть ею труднее всего, поэтому для ритуалов, в которых было необходимо участие этой силы, маги использовали различные амулеты, артефакты, а также живых существ, способных эту магию призвать.

Как известно, нет лучшего проводника для магии Земли, чем оборотень — существо получеловеческой, полумагической природы. В стародавние времена маги нередко привязывали к себе оборотней клятвой порабощения — посулив защиту и безбедное существование, или же просто обманом или силой. В случае дядюшки Стайлз, скорее, предполагал последнее, ибо никто в здравом уме не заключил бы с ним подобный союз.

Душеприказчиками дяди оказались два мага из соседнего городка, Харрис и Финсток. Разумеется, исключительно по обязанности — с годами дядюшка не утратил коварства и злокозненности, вместе с тем не обрел и тех черт, которые позволяют человеку обзаводиться друзьями.

После того как Стайлз уверил их, что не собирается в ближайшее время — а скорее всего, никогда — селиться в здешних краях, они явно подобрели. Неудивительно — молодой и симпатичный маг смог бы составить недурную конкуренцию двоим престарелым адептам, особенно среди женского населения.

Наследуемым имуществом Стайлз распорядился быстро, но от этого не менее здраво, чем еще больше вырос в глазах магов-душеприказчиков. Он не настолько нуждался в деньгах, чтобы продавать дом за бесценок, потому ограничился тем, что подписал бумаги о вступлении в права и пообещал наведаться во время каникул, чтобы разобраться с прочим наследством — в лаборатории наверняка найдутся ценные артефакты и зелья, не говоря уже о библиотеке.

Лошадей и прочую скотину Стайлз приказал продать, из полученной суммы расплатиться со слугами и отпустить их, оставив лишь одного-двух для присмотра за комнатами и садом.

— Что до оборотня, то он мне не нужен, так что я отпускаю его на свободу. Составьте необходимые бумаги, я их подпишу. Если он ничего не сумел скопить на службе у моего дяди, чему я бы не удивился, выделите ему некоторую сумму в качестве вознаграждения.

Против ожидания, его великодушие не произвело на магов благоприятного впечатления. Более того, они казались возмущенными и даже шокированными.

— Он не просто связан со своим магом, он его раб!

— Послушайте, я, конечно, еще студент, но такие азы знают даже первокурсники — оборотней почти сто лет назад признали полноправными гражданами магического мира. Да у меня лучший друг — оборотень, учился вместе со мной в школе, теперь собирается получить степень по лечению магических животных…

— Вы же не думаете, что с появлением этих законов древние магические ритуалы разом утратили свою силу? — Харрис высокомерно поднял брови.

— Но мой дядя умер…

— И вы — его наследник.

— Я могу отказаться принять эту часть наследства?

— Конечно, можете, это ваше право, — Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением и тут же насторожился, увидев кривую усмешку на лице Харриса. — В таком случае оборотень умрет довольно мучительной смертью, до наступления следующего полнолуния, — с удовольствием добавил тот.

— Если вы не поторопитесь, он будет мертвее моей бабушки, а старушка уже лет двадцать как покинула этот мир, — с жизнерадостной улыбкой подтвердил Финсток. — Он и жив-то исключительно потому, что ваш дядюшка оставил наследника своей крови.

— Вам надлежит провести ритуал признания его своей собственностью, и побыстрее, потому что он и так сильно истощен. Мы не зря торопили вас с приездом и вхождением в права наследования.

— Ладно, только давайте сделаем все по-быстрому. Мне нужно поскорее вернуться в академию. А оборотень… Раз уж так, не выгонять же его, пусть живет в доме, в качестве сторожа, например.

Маги в очередной раз переглянулись, и Стайлз начал терять терпение. Если бы не его уважение к рангу и возрасту собеседников, он бы давно уже высказался куда более резко.

— Он не может быть разлучен с вами надолго, особенно сейчас, когда он так ослаб, и его собственная сила с трудом поддерживает его жизнь, — холодно сказал Харрис. — Если вы не собираетесь исполнить свои обязательства хозяина, то в ритуале нет необходимости. Лучше прекратить его мучения прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь полнолуния. Серебряный нож или пуля…

— Эй-эй, полегче! — возмутился Стайлз. — Я не отказываюсь помочь ему, просто не представляю себе, куда его дену, это же не обычный фамильяр вроде кота или ворона. Не могу же я притащить его в общежитие и поселить на коврике возле кровати.

— В таком случае, мы подготовим все для ритуала и дадим вам соответствующие указания. Что до остального, то нас не касается, как вы устроите свою жизнь после получения наследства.

***

Несмотря на то, что возрастом и опытом Стайлз уступал местным магам, он не собирался послушно следовать их указаниям, мало ли что они намешают в этот ритуал. Если он должен привязать к себе живое существо, которое нужно будет всю оставшуюся жизнь держать при себе, то, по крайней мере, сделает это на своих условиях.

Книга об оборотнях, после недолгих поисков найденная им в дядюшкиной библиотеке, оказалась весьма познавательной. Судя по загнутым уголкам страниц и многочисленным пометкам на полях, дядюшка изучил ее достаточно подробно. Однако у Стайлза было не так много времени, поэтому он перешел непосредственно к разделу о связывании оборотня с его хозяином-магом.

Удивительно, сколько ненужных вещей приходится учить в школе, составителям школьных программ и в голову не приходит, что разобраться в наследии родственника-черного мага важнее, чем знать назубок историю заключения мирного договора между кланом воды и кланом огня в позапрошлом веке.

Оказалось, что этот ритуал куда более древний, чем ему думалось. Маги-душеприказчики не соврали — образующаяся связь была пожизненной и налагала на стороны множество обязательств, многие из которых были описаны в очень туманных выражениях, как и сам ритуал. Весьма расплывчатое описание, полное цветистых фраз о преданности, единении и слиянии магии, было, впрочем, заботливо снабжено рисунками, изображавшими используемые в ритуале символы и руны, с подробным объяснением их значения.

По доброй воле Стайлз ни за что бы не ввязался в подобную авантюру, но обречь на смерть разумное существо, пусть даже своим бездействием, он не мог. Поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как зажечь еще пару свечей, чтобы повнимательнее разглядеть витиеватые каракули, и затвердить наизусть заклинание на неизвестном ему языке, которое должно было привязать оборотня к новому хозяину и тем самым спасти его от гибели или безумия.

***

Для проведения ритуала маги выбрали обширный и довольно холодный подвал дядюшкиного дома. Стайлз не мог не согласиться, что место подходящее, хотя выглядело оно довольно неуютно.

Освещавшие огромное пустое помещение факелы нещадно чадили, неведомо откуда взявшийся сквозняк шевелил свисающие с потолка цепи, издававшие металлический звенящий звук. Подозрительные грязно-бурые пятна на полу очень напоминали засохшую кровь, а запах наводил на мысли, что тела замученных существ тут же и хоронили. Поэтому Стайлз невольно вздрогнул, когда ему навстречу шагнули три темные фигуры.

— Это раб вашего дяди, оборотень Дерек по прозвищу Хмуроволк, — официальным тоном произнес Харрис. — Ныне он переходит в ваше владение вместе с остальным имуществом по праву кровного наследования. Вам надлежит утвердить свои права при двух свидетелях согласно принятому ритуалу.

— Да понял я, понял, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Давайте уже к делу. И снимите с него цепи, что это за варварство. Вы его не в клетке держали, я надеюсь? За такое можно и ответить по всей строгости закона. Уж я-то знаю, у меня отец шериф.

— Что за ерунда, какие клетки, приятель, — рассмеялся Финсток, — в этом подвале столько казематов с крепкими дверьми и надежными замками, что можно запереть целую футбольную команду вместе с запасными игроками и группой поддержки. Всегда завидовал из-за этого старику Джерарду, но он был нелюдимым и редко звал к себе гостей. Жаль, что нам надо спешить, а то бы я рассказал, как в прежние времена…

Стайлз, впрочем, уже не слушал его — он был занят тем, что разглядывал свое будущее приобретение. Судя по размерам и очертаниям фигуры, надежды на то, что оборотень окажется молодым парнем или подростком, с которым будет легче найти общий язык, не оправдались. Оборотень по-прежнему молчал, стоя между двумя сопровождающими и низко наклонив голову. Кажется, его ничуть не волновало происходящее. Даже взглянуть на своего нового хозяина он не спешил.

Стайлз внимательно осмотрел нарисованный на полу магический знак — пентаграмму, вписанную в шестиугольник, в свою очередь, заключенный внутрь круга. Тщательно изучил вписанные в углы и в острия лучей символы.

— Мел, пожалуйста, — спокойным, не терпящим возражения голосом сказал он.

Мел он получил — с некоторой заминкой и тяжелым вздохом, который благоразумно решил игнорировать. Встав на колени возле пентаграммы, стер несколько значков, затем добавил пару других. Поднявшись на ноги и отряхивая колени, пояснил:

— Он по-прежнему не сможет причинить мне вреда, действием или бездействием, но в случае моей смерти — не только от старости, но и от несчастного случая, — не умрет вместе со мной. У магов неспокойная жизнь, такая предосторожность будет нелишней.

— Это стандартная форма для ритуала порабощения, — возразил Харрис.

— Также, — продолжил Стайлз, словно не заметив, что перебил мага, — я убрал знак исключительной физической верности хозяину. Мне это ни к чему, да и было бы нечестно лишить его возможности найти себе пару среди своих, а то и ребятишек завести.

Харрис пытался было что-то возразить, но потом передумал и только покачал головой. Стайлз заметил это, но решил оставить расспросы на потом — сейчас важнее был ритуал.

— Подойди, — он жестом указал оборотню место напротив себя, по другую сторону магического знака.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Дерек оказался моложе, чем Стайлзу показалось на первый взгляд — он выглядел всего несколькими годами старше его. Впрочем, судить о возрасте магического существа всегда непросто. Одежда на нем висела мешком — то ли была не по размеру, то ли он сильно исхудал за последнее время. Лицо сперва показалось Стайлзу грязным, но теперь он понял свою ошибку: полузаросшая щетиной кожа лица была бледно-серой, а губы почти что бескровными. Такие симптомы он видел не раз — у людей и существ, попавших под заклятья, высасывающие магическую энергию.

— Значит, это ты мой новый хозяин? — хрипло спросил оборотень. Из-под упавших на лицо неровных прядей волос блеснули глаза. Маги были правы насчет его физического состояния, а вот силу духа явно недооценили. Рабской покорности в нем было ни на грош. — Не слишком ли ты молод и худосочен, чтобы владеть таким, как я, мальчик-маг?

— Меня зовут Стайлз, и я не особенно хочу быть твоим хозяином, но мне придется, потому что больше вроде как некому. Если ты покрутишь своей лохматой башкой туда-сюда, то убедишься, что к тебе не выстроилась в очередь толпа дядюшкиных наследников, желающих взвалить на себя такую заботу. Впрочем, ты можешь отказаться от моей помощи и гордо сдохнуть, я не настаиваю. Если я выеду из замка достаточно рано, то успею завтра к первой паре и не получу взбучку от куратора. Или я могу остаться здесь и спасти твою шкуру.

Дерек опустил голову. Из его горла слышалось сдавленное рычание вперемежку с хриплым дыханием существа, которому тяжело дается каждый вдох.

— Надеюсь, я не пожалею о том, что сделаю, — ровным голосом продолжил Стайлз, начиная расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. — Раздевайся.

Дерек дернул завязки у горла — кажется, раньше, чем осознал приказ, — и замер, глядя на стягивающего с себя рубашку Стайлза.

— Ты же помнишь, как все было в прошлый раз?.. Эй, как там тебя … Хмуроволк?

— Вам лучше приступать, он очень слаб, — заметил Харрис.

Действительно, оборотень, кажется, истратил свои последние силы на то, чтобы показать будущему хозяину свою непокорность. Движения стали вялыми, пальцы, казалось, слушались его с трудом. Наконец он стащил с плеч рубаху, просто позволив ей упасть на каменный пол рядом с ним, и взялся за пояс штанов.

— Эй, не нужно, это лишнее, — остановил его Стайлз. — У нас тут не вечеринка со стриптизом и девочками. Пусть твои яйца остаются в гнездышке, приятель.

Наклонившись, он стер небольшой отрезок линии пентаграммы и жестом приказал оборотню занять место в центре рисунка. Зайдя внутрь вслед за ним, Стайлз провел мелом по линии, вновь замыкая ее. Тут же он ощутил пульсацию магии вокруг — незнакомой силы, куда более древней, чем те, с которыми он привык иметь дело. Не дружественной, но и не враждебной — она словно всматривалась в мага и решала, позволить ли ему воспользоваться ею или отвергнуть, а может, и наказать дерзкого чужака.

Стайлз стряхнул с себя наваждение. Ритуал требовал активного участия от них обоих, а если его будущий раб отрубится в центре пентаграммы, это вряд ли сойдет за согласие на заключение договора между ними.

Как и предполагал Стайлз, оказалось, что оборотень выше своего будущего хозяина на полголовы и шире в плечах. И куда сильнее физически — судя по тому, как под кожей бугрились мышцы. Грудь и живот пересекали несколько шрамов — большинство из них казались старыми, была и пара недавно заживших — учитывая способности оборотней к регенерации, этот побывал в суровых переделках. Подобные раны на существах могло оставить только магическое оружие или специальные заклятья. Если предположить, что именно таким способом дядюшка добивался от своего раба покорности и помощи в колдовских делах, неудивительно, что он не слишком обрадовался новому хозяину.

Должно быть, под влиянием эмоций Стайлз позволил своим мыслям отразиться на лице — Дерек скривил губы в злой усмешке, глядя на него из-под спутанных волос. Однако почти сразу же усмешка превратилась в болезненную гримасу, и он задышал хрипло и тяжело.

Стайлз взял левую руку оборотня и положил себе на плечо, а свою ладонь прижал к его обнаженной груди — прямо напротив сердца. Через некоторое время звук сердцебиения стал куда ровнее и спокойнее, и Стайлз понял, что может продолжить. Он положил правую руку на шею оборотня, чуть выше опоясывающего ее ошейника — уродливого ремня из толстой грубо выделанной кожи с тусклыми металлическими заклепками. В подушечки пальцев тут же толкнулся пульс. Теперь, когда их магия была сосредоточена друг на друге, можно было начать ритуал.

Долгие годы учения натренировали Стайлза на запоминание множества малопонятных терминов и заклятий на живых и мертвых языках, так что страницу с заклинанием он выучил без труда, но сейчас у него было странное чувство, что каждое слово идет откуда-то изнутри и словно само по себе возникает на его губах.

Сила, настороженно прислушивавшаяся к ним поначалу, теперь приняла их и свободно текла сквозь тело Стайлза. Он вдруг начал понимать то, что произносил — слова древнего языка оборотней, на котором, по традиции, давал обещание маг-хозяин в знак уважения к предкам того, кто отдавал ему во власть свою душу и тело. Под его левой рукой сердце Дерека забилось сильнее, но он знал, что сейчас это добрый знак. Другая рука скользнула ниже, прикоснувшись к ремню на шее оборотня — от этого прикосновения толстая сыромятная кожа стала расползаться под пальцами, как мокрая бумага. Стайлз ухватился за край ошейника и содрал его, отшвырнув в сторону, за пределы окружавшего их магического знака. Краем глаза уловил огненную вспышку и почуял запах горелой кожи. Сгорел ли ошейник сам, или кто-то из наблюдавших за ними магов позаботился об этом, — это было не так важно, как то, что Дерек вздохнул полной грудью, со свистом наполняя воздухом легкие. Его слегка качнуло, и Стайлз торопливо вернул руку на место, а потом обнял его за шею, притягивая к себе. На месте ошейника остался шрам, похожий на застарелый рубец от ожога. Стайлз торопливо зачерпнул немного бушевавшей вокруг них силы и начал залечивать след, к его удивлению, растаявший на глазах, уступив место гладкой и здоровой коже.

Колени Дерека подгибались от слабости, удерживать его было все труднее, да это было и не нужно. Стайлз позволил ему опуститься вниз, к своим ногам.

На минуту Стайлзу захотелось просто разорвать круг, но он подавил в себе это неразумное желание. Прочитанное в книге подтвердило слова старшего мага: оборотень, бывший в рабстве и оставшийся без хозяина, неминуемо погибнет от магического истощения, если раньше не обезумеет и не будет уничтожен как опасное для всех существо.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и начал плести новое заклинание. Слова древнего языка окончательно обрели для него ясность: он давал обещание, как порождение Солнца — сыну Луны, отдать ему свою заботу, защиту и любовь, ожидая получить то же от него в равной мере. 

Купленный рано утром в ближайшем городке у заезжего торговца ошейник скорее походил на украшение — да такое, что его не постыдился бы надеть ни один городской щеголь. В тщательно выделанную полоску кожи с небольшими промежутками между ними были вставлены продолговатые пластинки из ярко-голубого камня. Как сказал торговец, на востоке считают, что ожерелье из таких камней приносит удачу и дарует его владельцу здоровье и мужскую силу. Этот камень оправляют в кожу, а не в металл, и не сочетают с другими, ибо он ревнив и не терпит соперников своей красоте.

Стайлз выслушал торговца довольно равнодушно — чего только они не придумают, чтобы повыгодней продать товар. Его больше заинтересовало то, что кожа, хоть и прочна, выделана до мягкости.

Ожерелье пришлось впору. Как и задумывал Стайлз, оно не стягивало шею, а свободно лежало на ключицах. Застегивая замок, он ощутил легкое покалывание в пальцах — теперь расстегнуть его сможет только он сам, применив особое заклятье, которое возьмет у него немало силы. Впрочем, этого может и не случиться ни разу за всю жизнь.

Теперь настала очередь оборотня закрепить их сделку. Стайлз снова вспомнил полукруглый шрам на дядиной руке и поежился. Должно быть, эта часть ритуала не из приятных, но что поделать, знак их союза должны носить обе стороны — такой, что не сотрется и не потеряется. Он протянул руку — левую, кто знает, сколько будет болеть укус, может, несколько недель, вряд ли его наставники в Академии отнесутся с пониманием к тому, что он бездельничает на занятиях.

Дерек, взяв протянутую руку, притянул его к себе и прикоснулся к основанию шеи, легко проведя пальцем по мгновенно покрывшейся мурашками коже.

— Здесь, — уверенно сказал он.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз, про себя удивляясь, что не чувствует никакого страха, в то время как смертоносные клыки находились в паре дюймов от его горла, которое они могут мгновенно разрезать, как бритвой.

Оборотень не спешил — сначала едва ощутимо коснулся губами, потом слегка царапнул и только после этого пустил в ход зубы.

Боль оказалась сильной, но почти мгновенной — оборотень аккуратно прокусил кожу, не пытаясь углубить рану или растерзать плоть. Стайлз хотел залечить рану магией, но Дерек отвел его руку.

— Нельзя. Я сам.

Стайлз собрался было задать вопрос и тут же ахнул, почувствовав на коже горячий и влажный язык. Это прикосновение неожиданно отозвалось в теле совершенно неуместным возбуждением, опалившим жаром бедра и низ живота. Стайлз с трудом удержал рвущийся с губ стон. Он почти пожалел, что все кончилось так быстро.

— Теперь не только я принадлежу тебе, — хрипло сказал Дерек, облизывая окровавленные губы. — Ты тоже мой, мальчик-маг! Запомни это.

Он поднял взгляд и впервые посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза.

— С цветом, выходит, я не ошибся, — прошептал тот.

Глаза у оборотня оказались ярко-голубыми с темными крапинками, как приносящий удачу камень восточного торговца.

В этот момент силы окончательно покинули Дерека. Стайлз едва успел подхватить его, предотвратив падение, но удержать тело на весу все равно не смог, поэтому опустился на колени рядом с ним. Оборотень, не открывая глаз, коротко, очень устало вздохнул и пристроился рядом, свернувшись клубком и положив голову Стайлзу на колени.

Тот понимал, что Дерек нуждается в отдыхе, хотя засомневался, что им стоит столько времени находиться внутри магического знака. Он прислушался — окружавшая их магия явно была не против вторжения, наоборот, он почувствовал легкое сопротивление, когда подумал о том, чтобы уйти.

Стайлз поудобнее устроил голову Дерека на своих коленях, зачерпнул немного клубящейся вокруг силы и принялся залечивать шрамы и синяки на его спине.

Кожа разглаживалась под пальцами, от уродливых рубцов оставались лишь светло-розовые полосы. Чтобы окончательно избавится от них, понадобится время, но Стайлз почему-то был уверен, что новая магия придет к нему в любой момент, когда ему понадобится помочь своему оборотню.

Сквозь окружавшую их дымку он увидел два смутных силуэта — маги наблюдали за ними. Потом старший что-то сказал — его слова доносились до Стайлза смутно, словно сквозь толщу воды, но по обрывкам фраз он понял, что те считают свой долг выполненным и собираются уйти. Он несколько раз энергично кивнул и на всякий случай сделал недвусмысленный жест рукой, давая понять, что не нуждается более в их обществе.

Потревоженный оборотень беспокойно зашевелился, и Стайлз торопливо вернул руку назад, чтобы успокаивающе погладить Дерека по спине, а когда поднял голову, обнаружил, что маги ушли, а дымка вокруг рассеялась.

— Кажется, это все, — сказал Стайлз и зябко поежился. Его колени и живот согревало горячее тело оборотня, а вот обнаженная спина и плечи начинали понемногу замерзать.

— Эй, хватит дрыхнуть, — он легонько подергал Дерека за ухо. — Слезай с моих коленей, у меня уже все мышцы онемели, ты все-таки тяжелее котеночка.

Оборотень полусонно заворчал и покрепче ухватился за бедра Стайлза, показывая, что не собирается выпускать его из объятий.

— Я в курсе, что после ритуала нужен физический контакт, в книге написано об этом довольно подробно.

Оборотень одобрительно рыкнул, еще сильнее сжав пальцы и слегка выпустив когти.

— Но здесь холодно, — продолжил Стайлз жалобным голосом. — В этом склепе мы к утру превратимся в ледышки. Я-то уж точно. Почему бы нам не подняться в комнаты, дядюшкины слуги должны были растопить камин. Там ты сможешь держаться за меня сколько тебе угодно. И кстати, я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты перестанешь рвать на мне штаны.

Он довольно бесцеремонно спихнул Дерека с колен и встал на ноги, стараясь размять затекшие мышцы. За то время, которое они провели в магическом круге, факелы погасли, и только догорающие угли в жаровне скупо освещали подземелье.

От четких меловых линий остались следы, похожие на пепел, которые разлетелись по полу, стоило Стайлзу лишь сдвинуться с места.

Оборотень следовал за ним, на полшага сзади и совершенно бесшумно. Так в полном молчании они поднялись по лестнице в комнату, где накануне обосновался Стайлз. Слуги и вправду обо всем позаботились — в камине пылал огонь, согревая заботливо застеленную кровать под меховым одеялом.

— Залезай, — скомандовал тот, кивнув на кровать, и, заметив замешательство Дерека, пояснил: — В книге было написано, что первое время тебе нужно быть неподалеку от меня, а я хочу как следует выспаться, в тепле и на чем-нибудь мягком. Но если окажется, что ты храпишь во сне и перетягиваешь на себя одеяло, быстро отправишься спать на пол, понял?

Оборотень кивнул и улегся рядом со Стайлзом, и в кровати сразу стало слегка тесновато. От тела оборотня исходило приятное живое тепло, перина была мягкой и пышной, и Стайлз в полной мере ощутил, как устал за этот день.

— И учти, если попробуешь укусить меня или поцарапать, наведу на тебя такой понос, что три дня под кустом просидишь, — на всякий случай предупредил он Дерека, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Тот не ответил, но задышал ровнее и спокойнее, и, кажется, начал задремывать.

А вот Стайлзу было не до сна. Почему-то он вновь и вновь возвращался к моменту, когда оборотень пометил его. И после — когда тот зализывал укус. Стайлз осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к ране — шрам почти затянулся, но от этого прикосновения снова заныло в паху. То, что виновник странных ощущений лежал совсем рядом и щекотал дыханием его многострадальную шею, тоже не помогало успокоиться.

Стараясь не потревожить Дерека, Стайлз осторожно повернулся к нему спиной. Тот обеспокоенно заерзал, потом закинул на Стайлза руку и ногу и подтянул к себе. И тут же снова успокоился и затих, сопя ему в волосы.

В объятиях Дерека было тепло и спокойно, даже несмотря на то, что тот держал Стайлза довольно крепко, для надежности выпустив когти, которые чуть царапали кожу на предплечье, а в поясницу упирался весьма недурных размеров член, который, в отличие от своего владельца, и не думал притворяться спящим.

В последнее время Стайлзу не часто приходилось засыпать в чьих-то объятиях, но проблема была не только в этом. Наконец он осознал, что его тревожит — он уловил, что магия все еще здесь, неспокойно плещется вокруг, словно ждет чего-то.

— Ритуал не закончен? — догадался Стайлз.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Дерек, и его голос абсолютно не казался сонным. И нехотя пояснил. — Силу земли не призвать лишь одними словами.

— А как же… — начал было Стайлз и тут же оборвал себя. Глупый вопрос, недостойный даже начинающего мага.

Когда он только начинал изучать азы магии, то изрядно удивился, узнав, что одна из простейших магических практик — магия плотского вожделения — относится к загадочной и сложной магии земли. Если подумать, это неудивительно — лишь живые существа способны испытывать влечение друг к другу, а именно магии земли подчиняется все живое. Туманные фразы из книги о слиянии и проникновении, которые Стайлз отнес к соединению магии в совместных колдовских обрядах, внезапно приняли реальный физический смысл.

Но одно дело — провести ночь с симпатичной селянкой, чтобы купленный ею амулет работал чуть дольше и дал ей не только здоровья, но и толику удачи, или излить семя в тело бездетного мужчины, чтобы дать ему плодовитость, и совсем другое — вступить в физический контракт с существом абсолютно иной природы.

Его замешательство не укрылось от глаз оборотня, и он слегка оттолкнул от себя Стайлза.

— Не нравлюсь или боишься меня?

— Нравишься, — честно ответил тот. — И боюсь.

— Мой прежний хозяин тоже боялся. Опоил меня и сам поставил себе метку, оцарапав руку о клыки и смочив шрам моей слюной. И я не хочу знать, что он делал со мной потом. Больше этого не повторялось, я нужен был ему не для этого. А что насчет тебя? Не боишься, что я разорву тебе горло и освобожусь, пусть даже ценой собственной жизни?

— Вообще-то нет.

— Веришь в силу заклятья?

— Верю, что взять меня ты хочешь больше, чем убить. Так не трать времени на разговоры.

Стайлз проснулся засветло, и, сладко потянувшись, перекатился на бок, выскальзывая из-под руки Дерека.

Было ли вчерашнее удовольствие связано с их общей магией, или Дерек был и вправду умелым любовником — теперь каждая клеточка тела была наполнена энергией и нетерпеливым ожиданием чего-то прекрасного.

Стайлз вышел на двор, прошлепав босыми ногами по холодным плитам — почему-то ему не пришло в голову обуться, хотя натянуть штаны и рубашку он не забыл.

Он пересек двор почти бегом — в такой поспешности вроде бы не было нужды, но Стайлз откуда-то знал, что ему просто необходимо коснуться земли.

Добежав, он погрузил в нее пальцы — земля была живой, она дышала, радовалась его прикосновению. Кажется, прислушавшись, он мог услышать каждую травинку, каждое набухшее зерно, вот-вот готовое лопнуть и прорасти.

Он чувствовал, как по призыву его обретенной силы приподнимаются листья, корешки змеятся между пальцами, с глухим еле слышным звуком лопнул бутон цветка, раскрывая лепестки навстречу солнцу.

Старое дерево посреди поляны зашуршало ветвями, хотя ни ветерка не подуло — он потянулся к нему, вгляделся в струящиеся под корой соки. Заметив темное пятно возле толстой ветки, на которой листья были более мелкими и пожухлыми, направил и усилил ток жидкости, промывая больную плоть дерева, изгоняя больные клетки, убивая гниль.

— Пробуешь силы? — спросил незаметно подошедший к нему Дерек.

— У меня получается. Это как… не могу найти слов. Теперь я понимаю, ради чего этот старый колдун мучил тебя.

—… и что он никогда не мог получить. Сила земли приходит только к тем, кто умеет ее взять, не стыдится попросить и щедро одарит взамен. Так уж заведено, мальчик-маг.

— Ты так и не станешь звать меня по имени?

— Только в постели, когда снова буду брать тебя. Но не огорчайся, долго ждать не придется, — он усмехнулся и низким голосом добавил. — Хозяин.

— Ладно-ладно, не очень-то нахальничай, волчара, — сказал Стайлз, усаживаясь на траву. — Разве магия земли не учит тому, что надо делить все поровну?

Стайлз опрокинулся на спину и уставился в небо.

— Давай, иди сюда, — он похлопал по земле рядом с собой и закрыл глаза.

Через минуту он почувствовал прикосновение теплого меха к своей руке. Огромный косматый волк, покрутившись, улегся рядом, вывалив язык и прижавшись к нему горячим меховым боком.

Стайлз запустил пальцы в густую шерсть на загривке, и они стали вместе слушать, как растет трава.


End file.
